


m'lover

by George_Benji



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, M/M, Minor Untagged Relationships, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: When you meet your soulmate you remember everything.Or at least, that’s what everyone always said.-In a city of crime, Trevor was probably dead.
Relationships: Alfredo Diaz/Jeremy Dooley, Alfredo Diaz/Ryan Haywood, Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood, Trevor Collins/Alfredo Diaz, Trevor Collins/Jeremy Dooley, Trevor Collins/Jeremy Dooley/Alfredo Diaz/Ryan Haywood, Trevor Collins/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

When you meet your soulmate you remember everything.

Or at least, that’s what everyone always said.

Trevor met Jeremy in high school. They had an art class together. After high school, Trevor wanted to become a business man and Jeremy didn’t know what he wanted. They were close friends, and they decided that they might as well stick together over toughing the city on their own.

It’s mid August, a few years after high school, and the two are at their friend Matt Bragg’s having a house party. It starts innocent, they’re talking about what they hope their soulmate is like, things they hope they’d done in past lives, that kind of talk. 

And then.

Then someone asks Jeremy about his soulmate, and he’s just tipsy enough to answer truthfully.

“I don’t think they’re real.”

Everyone responds exactly how Jeremy always knew they would, “What do you mean?”- “But there’s so much proof!”

Except Trevor.

Trevor looks at Jeremy, his cheeks as rosy as Jeremy feels, and he leans in to whisper, “I think you’re right.”

That was their first kiss.

So it’s a few years later and Trevor’s still working an office job, trying to work his way up, and Jeremy still isn’t sure what he wants to do with his life. He’s never unemployed for very long, but he’s also never at any job for very long either.

They decide to go out on a date and they’re surrounded by people who have been to the restaurant so many more times than them in a lifetime. They go to movies and they have to pretend that it’s not their first lifetime together. THey introduce each other to their family and when they’re asked about the past, they shrug and move on as fast as they can. 

Trevor and Jeremy are sleeping in bed together, Jeremy holding onto Trevor’s back, their legs tangled together. Jeremy’s just about to pass out when Trevor says, “Hey, Jeremy?”

Jeremy grunts in response, too tired to respond any more than that.

“Do you think… Do you think that maybe the only reason you haven’t met your soulmate is because I’ve been holding you back?”

If Jeremy was more awake he would have made Trevor turn around and look at him. He would have said something to him. He would have explained to Trevor that even if soulmates were real, he was certain Trevor was his.

But he wasn’t more awake. 

So instead all he did was kiss Trevor’s back and say, “Maybe.”

Trevor made breakfast for them the next morning, and they ate in silence. He left for work, giving Jeremy a kiss to the head, and then he didn’t come home the next night.

In a city of crime, Trevor was probably dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick lil thing- i'm gonna be posting these as i get them done and editing in the time between. so new updates with be full of typos and stuff, but will be edited when the next chapter is uploaded. if typos bother you, go ahead and mark this for later or bookmark it and comeback in a bit when the next chapter is out/it's finshed

Jeremy sprints down an alleyway, his lungs on fire and he’s holding his cowhat so it doesn’t fly off of his head. His backpack full of cash bounces on his back as his feet thud against the pavement.

He hasn’t been in this part of the city before, so he has to think fast and duck into the first building he sees: a strip club.

Hoping that he lost the cops, he tries his best to blend into the croud. He approaches the stage and acts like the other club-goers, in awe of the man working the pole.

The man Jeremy’s watching has sweat and glitter all over himself, a mesh shirt and the tightest leather pants Jeremy has ever seen. It’s a wonder how he moves his hips in them.

He dances around the pole, in beat with the tudding music. Jeremy exhails and watches the movements of the man’s legs and arms and back. It’s mesmerizing.

Jeremy could swear the the man winks at him. 

He breaks eye contact and decides that enough time has passed that he can move around the club. He spots a woman with electric blue hair, a sports jacket and gold chains for days. She seems cool.

“Hey,” Jeremy nods, “what’s your story?”

She looks away from the dancers at Jeremy and quirks an eyebrow up. “What do you mean?”

It’s a little difficult to hear her over the music, but not impossible.

“What are you doing here? I don’t know,” Jeremy shrugs. “You got any cool stories?”

She shrugs back. “Not a lot of weird stuff happens around here. Other than having to toss out the occasional asshole.” She eyes Jeremy up and down, her arms crossed.

“Hey, I’m a cool dude, I’m just here for a bite.”

Her face cracks into a smile, “Yeah, I figure. How about you get your bite then? That booth seems open,” she points towards an empty booth and they two head there to sit.

“I guess I just figured that someone like you in this place would have some stories, though it sounds like you’re a regular?” 

A man in skimpy shorts and no shirt comes to take Jeremy’s order and says, “Hey Boss. What’ll it be?”

She smiles at Jeremy and Jeremy takes a moment for it to dawn on him.

“Oh. You own this place, don’t you?”

“Ye-up. Just a plate of chicken fingers,” she says.

“I’ll have a whiskey on the rocks and cheeseburger.”

The man nods and heads off.

“So what’s your name?”

“Hm?” Jeremy looks up from the colorful dance lights at her, “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m assuming you’re lying about being here for a bite, but I’d rather know your name before I know all your juicy life details.”

“Oh… I’m Jeremy.”

“Lindsay,” she reaches a hand out to shake his.

“Uh… I was working a job for a friend and I kind of ended up here.”

Lindsay smirks at him. “Any specific crew? The Fakes have a pretty strong hand in most areas around this part of town.”

“Nah. Just one dude. He set some stuff up for me and I did his job.”

“Huh.” Lindsay sits back in her booth. “So you must be close. Who was it?”

Jeremy thinks about this for a moment, unsure how safe it is to tell her his name. “Axial.”

“ _ MATT BRAGG?! _ ” Lindsay leans forward just as their orders arrive.

Jeremy blinks at her, “How do you know him?”

“He-” Linsay stops to laugh. “Me and him work some jobs together, kinda like you. He’s really good at intel and electronics and I’m shit horrible at those.”

Jeremy takes a sip of his drink and grimaces. 

On the stage a new guy replaces the guy in mesh and leather, who disappears behind the curtains.

“So what kind of job does Bragglerock have you working over here?”

“Oh uh…” Jeremy is not about to tell a perfect stranger he has a backpack full of cash. “Just breaking to an ATM down the block.”

“Ah, so your backpack is full of cash, huh?”

“Uhh…” Jeremy leans closer towards the back of his booth, as if it’ll keep his money safer. “That’s certainly a possibility.”

Lindsay laughs at him.

The people in the club start to pour out as the lights begin to flicker. A few straggle around the bar and Lindsay just shrugs.

“Is this place closing now?”

“Not really, we’re still open another hour, but it’s only wednesday and the other clubs have just opened so everyone crawling tonight.”

“Ah…” 

A man exits a door reading “employee only” with a large man outside of it. He wears a white furry gold cap, a large white fur coat, a green track suit and as many gold chains as Lindsay. His face is covered in glitter and he’s the guy who winked at Jeremy and he makes a beeline right for Jeremy and Lindsay’s table.

“Hey Sammie,” Lindsay greet him and offers him a chicken strip. 

“Thanks Linds.” He scoots into the booth with Lindsay and rests his face on his hand. “What are you here for?”

“Huh?” Jeremy’s heart picks up its pace.

“You looking do some work for Lindsay? We do have an opening…” He twirls his finger around the air, as if twirling long hair around it.

“What do you-”

“No, this is Jeremy. He works with Bragg.”

“Ohhh…  _ That _ kind of work. My mistake.”

“No, what do you mean?” Jeremy tried to not have any malice in his voice, and he seems to succeed.

“I just mean that Lindsay’s looking to hire more whores.”

“Sammie!” Lindsay laughs and smacks his arm.

“Augh!” he recoils away from her. “I  _ just _ got off. C’mon you know I’m sore.”

“Oh right, sorry!” 

“Wait…” Jeremy looks between the two of them, trying to connect the dots in his head. “You’re his pimp?”

They both laugh.

“Not technically,” Sammie says. “She just own this club and I work for her here. I do my own work outside of here, but she does help with advertising I suppose.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, I’m not a pimp. They get good wages and all their own tips and I do my best to support them outside of the club as well.”

“Wait were you offering me a job as a prostitute?!” Jeremy gapes at Sammie.

“No-! I was asking if  _ Lindsay _ was offering you a job as a go-go boy. We literally only have twinks so I just assumed that she might be trying to hire you.”

“Well, I guess I could offer you a job. I dunno though. How about you finish the one you’re on right now and then you and Bragg hit me up.” Lindsay eyes Jeremy.

“Yeah, that sounds pretty fun actually.” Jeremy thanks them and leaves a few bills at the table before leaving to head home.

His car is parked a few blocks away, and when he gets to his apartment, Matt Bragg is still up and waiting for him.

“Dude,” he greets as soon as Jeremy gets home, “you didn’t call me after you left the radar and I had no clue what to think.”

“Oh, you’re exaggerating. I bet you were playing on your switch the whole time.” Jeremy tosses his backpack to the ground and his hat follows. Matt Bragg toes his switch a little farther away from himself.

“Okay. Maybe I am. How much did you get?”

“I didn’t have any time to count it yet. I ran into a strip club by accident-”

“ _ Accident _ .”

“-and I actually these two people we should call up for a job.”

“Oh? You got their number?”

“No, but it seemed like you should already have theirs.”

Matt Bragg squints a bit and furrows his eyebrows.

“Uh.. Lindsay and Sammie.”

“Sammie G?”

“Well they didn’t elaborate on names, but I guess so.”

“Huh,” Matt Bragg shakes his head. “They’re always fun to work with. How about you go talk to Lindsay tomorrow and set something up with her. You know what I do.”

“Yeah. I’m going to bed now though.”

“Alright, ‘night.”

“‘Night.”

\--

The next night, Jeremy dives to the club at about the same time, an hour til closing. The club only has a handful of people around, still a few more than the night before, but it’s not crowded or anything.

Looking around, Jeremy’s disappointed when he doesn’t find Lindsay anywhere. He’s about to leave when Sammie appears from nowhere and grabs his shoulder to whisper in his ear.

“Take a seat. I’ll show you to Lindsay’s when I’m off.” He gives a wink and pushes Jeremy off towards the same booth he’d been in the night before.

Jeremy gulps and tries to calm his racing heart. The club bounces with dancing bodies, music and lights.

Sammie weaves every which way, dancing with a group of men. He’s wearing something not unlike what he had on the night before: mesh top and shiny pants. The only big differences are that his shirt seem to be more fishnet rather than mesh and he’s wearing booty shorts.

Jeremy has to pry his eyes away from Sammie to order a cheeseburger.

The hour goes fine, none of the guys working at the club approach Jeremy and all the customers slowly trickle out over time. Finally the music quiets and the strobe lights stop, house lights coming one.

Sammie looks over from where he’s talking with a coworker. They both stop talking suddenly and look over at Jeremy. 

Jeremy waves.

Sammie smiles.

Then Sammie turns and walks through the employee’s only door. He exits a minute later, the same loud white fur and gold outfit, though this time with a red tracksuit.

“C’mon,” Sammie motions with his hand for Jeremy to follow him out, “show me to your car.” Sammie then holds out his elbow for Jeremy to take, which he ignores.

“It’s the purple and orange one,” Jeremy says, pointing at the little muscle car with devilish purple and orange stripes and flames everywhere.

Sammies eyes the car up and down, and Jeremy gets ready to defend his color scheme, and then Sammie’s face turns into a big smile and he bounces a bit on his feet. “Jeremy… Can I drive?”

“Do you have a license?”

“Psht, yeah,” Sammie waves his hand to the side.

“I mean… I guess so. Worst case is we both die, right?”

“Yeah!” Jeremy tosses the keys into Sammie’s hands and hopes he hasn’t just made a horrible decision.

The drive is smoother than Jeremy had assumed it would be. For the most part, Sammie follows the rules of the road pretty well, just speeding by 10 miles. It’s honestly pretty fun.

They ride through a darker part of the city, graffiti everywhere, and a bunch of women Jeremy assumes are working.

Sammie rolls the car up to one of them, a woman with a cute tube top and cute leggings.

“Hey, are you a lady of the night?” he calls out of the car her. She smiles at him and approaches the car.

“S-” Jeremy looks at him and he has a soft smile on his face, “Sammie what they fuck are you doing,” he whispers this so the woman can’t hear him.

“What?” Sammie looks at Jeremy, “I got a lot of tips at work today and I wanted to spend some. Also your car is really awesome.” He gushes the last part and Jeremy has to remind himself that he’s trying to hire a prostitute and that Sammie thinking his car is cool doesn’t actually matter that much to him.

“W-  _ Sammie! _ What the  _ fuck _ ?!”

“What?” He turns to woman, just outside the window, “How much do you charge?”

“SAMMIE!”

“Wha-at?” Sammie whines, turning to look at Jeremy.

“I’m  _ right here _ .”

“Yeah?”

“This is  _ my car _ .”

“Yeah?”

Jeremy groans and leans around Sammie to say to the woman, “No thank you, we’re good actually, we’re just on our way,” and then rolls up the window.

“Dude!” Sammie whines.

“What the  _ fuck?! _ ” 

“What do you not like sex workers or something?”

Jeremy almost spits, “That is  _ not  _ the problem here!”

Sammie mutters under his breath as he pulls away, “You didn’t say that you don’t hate workers.”

“I literally have gone into your place of work twice.”

“And? Plenty of those assholes hate us. They just think we’re pretty.”

“We’ll drop this for now, okay? We can pick it up later.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sammies tsks.

They pull into the driveway of large, almost mansion looking house. It’s desert looking and the lights are on inside.

Sammie turns the car off and heads for the front door, Jeremy jogging to keep up. They don't even have to wait for Sammie to knock and a woman already opens the door.

She’s tall, with a short brown bob, and a grey tank top tucked into baggy yellow sweats.

“Hey Alfredo,” she greets Sammies and Jeremy almost jumps out of his skin. “Hey… you,” she greets Jeremy awkwardly.

“We haven’t met.”

“Oh thank god. I just thought I had forgotten your name. I’m Fiona.” She steps out of the door to let Alfredo and Jeremy in.

“Cool, I’m Jeremy.”

“Lindsay’s baking in the kitchen, I was just watching one TV if you guys wanna join me in there.”

Alfredo and Jeremy follow Fiona into the living room, the three of them plopping onto the couch.

The house has warm yellow light and smells like strawberry cake. Jeemy’ likes it.

“So who’s Jeremy?” Fiona asks. Jeremy can’t tell if she’s asking him until Alfredo answers.

“Not who you probably think he is.”

“Who does she think I am?” Jeremy asks.

“Well my boyfriend probably.”

“Yeah, I thought Jeremy was your boyfriend for a minute there,” Fiona admits.

This throws Jeremy for a loop. It’s very uncommon people to date someone who isn’t there soulmate… so uncommon that Jeremy had only heard of it actually happening once. To him.

What makes it more confusing is that Jeremy had been previoisly unaware of how large the sex work community was. He’d only really heard about it in theory.

“So… do you guys not believe in soulmates then?” Jeremy tries to make it sound like he doesn’t actually care that much about it.

This is when Lindsay joins the room. She’s wearing an apron and a hairnet, but no gloves.

“I wouldn’t say we don’t  _ believe _ in them,” Alfredo says, “Fiona and Lindsay are soulmates, for example, and they’re perfectly happy together and sweet. It’s just that I enjoy sex and that kind of stuff and I never really felt like waiting for one guy to show up and then he’s the only guy I’ll ever be with for the rest of my life.”

“I guess that makes sense- Wait guy?”

Fiona scoffs at Jeremy’s thought process.

“What do you mean guy?”

“Jeremy, I work at a gay strip club, what do you mean ‘what do you mean’?”

“You…” Jeremy had to furrow his eyebrows together as his brain starts hurting, “Just twenty minutes ago you were trying to pick up a woman to have sex with her!”

Alfredo shrugs, “I like guys, but I also if a woman needs money and I have it and I’m gonna get sex out of it? I don’t really see the problem there. It’s like I’m attracted to her. I just like it.”

“That…”

Alfredo shrugs again.

“What about you then Jeremy?” Lindsay asks.

“Uh… I don’t have sex with strangers.”

“No, your soulmate. Have you met them yet?”

Jeremy feels his heart skip a beat… His brain fires off emotions that he hasn’t felt in a while. Suddenly his shirt is too tight and the lights are too bright and he’s breathing too loud and he can’t think and he can’t breathe and he can't see and he can’t… He can’t…

“How about we talk about that job we wanted to do together, huh?” Alfredo says, pulling attention from Jeremy to himself.

Alfredo gives Jeremy the tiniest, softest smile he’s ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thanks for reading!! i love my partner so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy tosses a fry into the air and Lindsay almost pounces across the table to catch it in her mouth.

The table erupts into laughs.

“You know one of these days, you’re going to have to eat something other a cheeseburger,” Fiona states, as Jeremy savors a bite of his burger.

“You say that every week.” He waves her off, his mouth still full of food.

“The real question,” Lindsay says, “is when will we bully Myatt Bragg into ordering something other than soda and a donut.”

“Hey!” Myatt makes a face at her.

“You’re literally going to sweat pure sugar one of these days,” Jeremy laughs.

“Okay, but you’re going to have a heart attack. So RIP to you I guess.” He takes a bite out of his donut, as if trying to prove a point.

Jeremy laughs and is halfway through a thought about how if soulmates were real then these people would be his. Then Lindsay’s phone rings and her face lights up before she answers.

“ _ Who is it _ ?” Jeremy whispers loudly.

Fiona furrows her eyebrows at him, “ _ How am I supposed to know? _ ”

Lindsay says, “Yeah it’s me…” 

“ _ Lindsay! _ ” Jeremy whispers loudly, laying his arms on the table to get her attention. She rolls her eyes and turns away from him. “ _ Who is it? _ ”

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds great actually. Perfect. Tomorrow night. Yep.” She sets her phone back down and smiles at the three. “We just got a job.”

They erupt into cheers.

Jeremy rolls up to Alfredo’s work just as he exits the club. Barely rolling to a stop, he hops in and giggles out a thank you.

“Hey, did Lindsay text you anything perchance?” Jeremy glances at him, rolling away from the club and towards Alfredo’s apartment.

“Hmm…” he fiddles around his fur jacket’s pocket before pulling out his phone. “I didn’t really get a chance to check while I was working. Why? Was I supposed to get something?”

Jeremy smiles, “I’ll tell you if you don’t have any texts.”

“Yeah, there’s nothing here.”

“Okay,” Jeremy glances at Alfredo, trying to keep himself from exploding with excitement. “We… got a job! Like an actual job from a crew!”

Alfredo’s jaw drops.

“Holy shit!” he squeals, banging his hands on the dashboard. “Jeremy this is so awesome!”

Alfredo looks at Jeremy and Jeremy glances at him, they’re smiling at each other and there’s an air of excitement and anticipation. 

Alfredo leans across the console in between the two of them. 

His lips brush against Jeremy’s, and he swerves the car through the lane and yells.

Alfredo is thrown back into his own seat, and he grips the handle above the door for dear life.

“Calm down! Calm down! Stop swerving!”

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” Jeremy straightens the car, thankful that they’re the only car on the road.

“I-” Alfredo bites his own tongue and ducks and rolls out of the car.

Jeremy slams on the brakes and wants to hit himself when he sees the sway of Alfredo’s jacket as he sprints down the block. He pounds his hands on the steering wheel and bites back angry tears.

Something in his heart feels  _ cold _ and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel broken either.

His heart is pounding and he wants to scream or cry or  **something** . He feels so much welling up inside of himself that it culminates into nothing. His brain fires off images of the only other person he’d ever kissed and he wants to be so angry that he could drive his car through the nearest building. 

Instead he pulls his into a parking lot and on foot he heads a block over to wait for some poor schmuck to pass by. Someone he can get the jump on. Someone he can  _ hu _ -

The sound of a scuffle pulls his attention, down an alleyway. He stomps his way down the alley, not really caring what he might find.

Two men. One stands, black skull mask pulled up his head, skull face paint smeared by sweat. He has his heel on the chest of the other man and a gun aimed at his face. The man on the ground is grunting and struggling and wearing a suit. The standing man, looks at Jeremy and meets his eyes as a loud bang echoes through the alley.

Jeremy breaks eye contact and head straight home.

He wakes up the next morning, and stretches his arm out to his side and starts gripping around wildly when he can’t find what-  _ who _ he’s looking for. His blood runs cold and he bolts up, face paler than he’d ever wish to admit.

He’s cold and he’s clammy and he wishes that he could forget things, but that’s not how life works.

He sits and tries his damndest to focus on catching his breath. When he’s calmed down enough he pulls a shirt on and pads his way into the living room. 

Matt Bragg’s sitting in an armchair, playing on his switch. Jeremy plops onto the couch and flips the TV onto the news. 

“What’s up dude?” Myatt keeps his gaze on his game but his head is pointed towards Jeremy.

“Not much. Excited for the job.”

Myatt squints and finally looks at Jeremy. “No I mean what’s up. You look pretty bad.”

“Gee thanks.”

“You know what I mean.”

Jeremy bites his bottom lip and rolls his thoughts through his head before blurting out, “Alfredo tried to kiss me last night.”

Myatt sets his switch down next to himself and furrows his eyebrows. “How did it go?”

Jeremy drags a hand down his face as a groans. “Not well. We were in my car, I was picking him up from work like I always do and then we were talking about the job and we were both so excited and then he leaned in towards me and…”

“And you freaked.”

“And I freaked.”

“Well, it’s totally understandable  _ why _ you freaked. I mean… you haven’t talked to Alfredo about Trevor, right?”

That name sends chills down Jeremy’s spine. Still, years since the last he’d seen of him, and Jeremy couldn’t hear his  _ fucking name _ without having to ground himself.

“No I haven’t talked to Alfredo about that.”

Myatt shakes his head with a sympathetic smile, “You should probably talk to him about it. I doubt he knows everything going on in your head, and I’m sure he’ll understand.” He then pulls his own phone out and sends off a text.

“What- What did you just send?”

“I invited Alfredo over. Told him you wanted to talk.”

“W-”

Jeremy waites for the knock on his door, running over all the different ways he’s going to have to apologize and the different ways he can talk to Alfredo but when the knock does finally come and he opens the door… Alfredo’s crying his ugly cry, arms thrown open wide and he sobs out, “I’m so sorry- I didn’t even think about how you might feel. I’m so sorry.”

“I-” Jeremy opens his arms and pulls Alfredo into a hug. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry I freaked out-”

“No! Don’t be sorry, Jeremy. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Alfredo’s sobbing into Jeremy’s shoulder, leaned down and his arms holding on tightly. Jeremy rubs circles into his back.

“Neither did you, it’s fine-”

“No, no I didn’t talk to you first, I just went for it and I shouldn’t have. I know you get uncomfortable sometimes.”

A memory of the time Alfredo gave Jeremy a lap dance at one of their crew’s parties and Jeremy went home immediately after flashes across his mind.

Jeremy lets go and tugs Alfredo into the apartment by his hand, shutting the door behind him. “I…” Jeremy stops himself, instead pulling a chair out at the kitchen table for Alfredo and then sitting next to him. “You know some of what my life was like before I met you and Lindsay and Fiona. Like I’m sure you all know that I used to have a boyfriend and that at some point I stopped believing in soulmates.” Lindsay and Fiona smiling at each other and making a joke that must have been from lifetimes ago make Jeremy smile a bit and say, “Or that I at least don’t believe that I have a soulmate.”

Alfredo nods and bites his lip. “You- Jeremy, you don’t have to tell me about this if you don’t want to. I know it’s probably really hard to talk about.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s been… five years since I last saw him.”

Alfredo lets out the tiniest gasp Jeremy has ever heard. 

“Me and him went to school together with Myatt. This guy though, we had an art class together in high school and… I thought we fell in love when we did one of the ‘paint your table partner’ assignments and we couldn’t keep straight faces for longer than five seconds.” Jeremy smiles at Alfredo and in turn Alfredo sets a hand softly on Jeremy’s knee. “After high school we moved in together and then at a party Myatt was hosting at his house we kissed for the first time. We dated for…” Jeremy realizes that he’s never calculated exactly how long they were together before.

“Four years,” Myatt Bragg says from the couch.

“Yeah… I guess so. We already knew each other’s families, so we were just introducing each other as boyfriend rather than best friend and… and I thought that the two of us were in love. I thought that despite soulmates not being real that we had somehow found each other.”

Alfredo pats Jeremy knee a bit and gives him a reassuring smile. It’s hard to tell how he knows but… he knows that Alfredo isn’t going to leave. The anxiety that had been following him ever since, the worry that at any moment his friends would leave him, it wasn’t there. He felt… something. Something that wasn’t cold or broken. 

“Then one night he asked me if…” Jeremy has to squeeze his eyes so he doesn’t cry. “He asked me if he was holding me back from my real soulmate. And then the next morning he made breakfast like he always and he left for work like it was a normal day, and then he never came back.”

Alfredo’s jaw drops just the smallest bit.

Jeremy laughs to lighten the mood. “So no, I don’t really do hookups or anything now.”

“Yeah… I’m really sorry Jeremy.”

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t leave me.”

“I know… And- I promise you,” Alfredo touches a soft finger under Jeremy’ chin so they’re looking into each other’s eyes. “I  _ promise _ that I will never leave you.”

-

The next night, Jeremy stands in his white cowboy hat, purple blazer and so on, propped up against a brick wall, scrolling down his phone as he waits for his mark. Jeremy’s in the middle of the downtown area of Los Santos, just outside the convention center where three men exit, about to meet their demise.

_ “Rimmy twenty,”  _ Alfredo’s voice comes through the com in Jeremy’s ear. 

Slow footsteps sound from around the corner and Jeremy slips his phone back into his pocket, pulling a knife out.

_ “Supernova ten,” _ Myatt calls through the com.  _ “Ladybird thirty.” _

_ “Rimmy ten.” _

The footsteps sound impossibly close and Jeremy count to ten, as he lets out a breath the man rounds the corner and Jeremy runs the knife across his throat, catching him and dropping him softly onto the ground. Walking across the street, Jeremy leaves the sound of his gurgling last breaths behind.

_ “Ladybird ten.” _

“Mark,” Jeremy says into the com.

_ “Mark,” _ Alfredo responds, conforming his kill.

_ “Mark,” _ Fiona’s voice comes through.

_ “Mark,”  _ Myatt Bragg is a bit slow on the confirmation, but it’s confirmed nonetheless.

_ “Mark,”  _ Lindsay checks in.

_ “Mark,” _ Alfredo confirms.

Lindsay drops Jeremy and Myatt off at their apartment later that night, letting them know the crew who hired them for that job wants to meet in person.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading. updates will probs be a bit slow, but feel free to harass me and ask for more! i need motivation! 
> 
> tumblr: georgebenji & mlmfahc  
twitter: @bigbosshossjr  
insta: @george.a.benji


End file.
